


Rekindling an Old Flame

by lilacsandstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco is trying, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Years 1-7, but they were lovers all along, draco and the reader were childhood best friends, draco is a little mean, draco is desperately in love but tries to hide it, female gryffindor reader, female reader x draco malfoy, have fun telling draco off and also making out w him, he really is, i never write character x reader tropes so i’m sorry if this sucks, the reader is sick of his bullshit, they just denied it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Insufferable, rude, inconsiderate Draco Malfoy. He always found a way to piss her off. A way to make her want to strangle him.But, he also could always manage to make her heart twinge with happiness when his name was brought up.A sick mother, a desperate Gryffindor daughter(reader), a ride-or-die group of friends, and a just-as-desperate-but-for-different-reasons Slytherin boy.What are the odds of it ending perfectly?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> i am genuinely so sorry if u hate this

It was Y/N’s first year at Hogwarts. She was practically vibrating out of her own skin. Especially since she had the sorting hat over her head right this moment and it was taking forever. Everyone was staring. Literally everyone. 

“Hmm,” the sorting hat pondered a moment, and Y/N was feeling dizzier from anxiety by the second. “You certainly are a talented individual, now aren’t you? You’re very strong; you’ve had your unfair share of hardship. You’re loving. You’re wise. I wonder...I’ve got it!”

Y/N bit her lip in anticipation and awaited the final decision. She wanted to leap from where she was sitting and bolt outside to get some air, but no matter. It was almost over, now. 

“Gryffindor!” the sorting hat shouted proudly. Y/N preened at the result and looked over to where the Gryffindor table was shouting and cheering for their new addition. She stood and walked with a newfound confidence to the table and took a seat amidst the crowd. She made eye contact with three other kids her age and they smiled warmly at her. 

“Hello,” the girl of the three greeted her. She had a head full of wavy blonde hair. It was a little frizzy, but it was beautiful nonetheless. “I’m Hermione Granger.” She extended her hand across the table which Y/N took gratefully and shook politely. 

“Hi,” Y/N replied shyly. Before she could introduce herself, the other two began their own introductions. 

“I’m Ron Weasley,” the lanky redhead greeted her with a head nod and shook her hand. She smiled sweetly and nodded back. 

“My name’s Harry Potter,” the one with glasses and a very distinct lightning bolt scar on his forehead said. Y/N shook his hand and let out a small “hi.” 

“My name is Y/N L/N,” she spoke with an exhale as she lowered her shoulders. _No time to be shy,_ she thought. _I’m a Gryffindor._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I hope we can be great friends,” Hermione beamed. Y/N grinned back and nodded confidently. 

“I hope the same,” she replied. “I was terribly worried I wouldn’t make any friends.” Hermione raised a brow at her and Ron scoffed a bit. Harry just looked at her smugly, and she gave an inquisitorial look. 

“Are you kidding?” Ron asked with a laugh. “You realize that we all know your parents. They’re the kindest the world has ever met. You may not be a pureblood, but you still have huge props here, Y/N.” Her mouth unhinged in awe and she laughed lightly. 

“You guys really think so?” Y/N asked quietly. They nodded rapidly in response and Harry leaned his elbows on the table. 

“You’re not exactly a passerby either,” he said smugly. Y/N felt her face heat up at the admission and she looked at her feet in embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to lie to me like that,” she muttered. Harry tapped his fingers on the table to get her attention again, and she looked up hesitantly. 

“Pretty sure every male in this school has already made eyes at you, Y/N, and we’re only 11,” Harry laughed lightly as he said it. Y/N shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. 

They continued to make small conversation when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet fierce grey blue eyes with her own Y/E/C pair. She knew as soon as she met that determined gaze that it was a Malfoy. When she finally focused on his entire body, she realized immediately who it was. 

“Y/N L/N,” he smirked proudly. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen one another, hasn’t it? How are you? How’s your mother?” Y/N felt her entire frame freeze at the mention of her mother. He knew she was sick and not doing well, so why in the name of Merlin was he taunting her? She never did anything to make him act so hostile. 

“Malfoy,” Y/N warned. “Don’t you dare step foot into that territory. I’ll hex you faster than you can say Quidditch.” The boy raised a brow and smiled mischievously. 

“A mudblood like you throwing out hexes?” he scoffed and crossed his arms triumphantly. “I didn’t think you’d even know what that meant.” Y/N felt her blood boil and she whipped her entire body around to face him. 

“Draco, I am nowhere near enlightened to hear any malice coming from your mouth, nor do I have the patience for your unwanted retorts. I thought we had established this when I bid you farewell when we were at the age of seven years old. Seven years old, Draco!” Y/N fired at him coldly. Draco visibly shrunk back. Once he noticed his disarray, he collected himself. 

“You’re correct there,” he spoke with a slight waver to his voice. “I do mean it when I say it’s nice to see you again. I hoped we could be acquainted once again, perhaps. Although, I suppose that’s out of the picture.” Y/N felt her eyes widen at his admittance and she let her joints loosen to continue with her response. 

“Malfoy, I see no issue with rekindling an old friendship, however, I have no interest in time consuming quarrels or nonsensical bickering. Nor do I approve of impolite and inconsiderate remarks,” Y/N replied firmly. Draco smiled lightly as his face relaxed. 

“Impeccable wording, as always,” he said in a friendly manner. “You haven’t changed a bit. Don’t worry, I won’t belittle anything that you’re associated with, or yourself. I missed our friendship. Plus, it would serve as an advantage, don’t you think?” Y/N could almost feel her lip curling back in resentment at his last phrase. 

“So that’s your motive, huh?” Y/N huffed in sarcastic astonishment. “Just an advantage. A link. That’s all you want.” Draco just smiled almost darkly and tipped his nose upward in pride. 

“Don’t say you can’t agree,” he mused. “It’s smart, is it not? Having allies in a new territory? Especially if they have poor blood lineage, one would appear a saint, would they not?” She had the strong urge to break his nose and kick him out of Hogwarts herself, but she couldn’t risk any slip-ups. She felt as if some had already pinpointed her with a bad reputation due to her bloodline. 

“Not when there are bruises and wounds that litter the boundary still,” Y/N practically hissed. “Go tend to your henchmen, now would you? They appear bored. _Your highness._ ” Draco frowned at the remark and stalked away. She wished she could have left one physical mark on his perfect little Malfoy face, but she knew that she left enough mental, verbal damage. 

“You’re going to get serious credit for that,” Harry laughed gleefully. “No one has stood up to him since we all got here today! He’s already made poor Neville cry. You’re definitely going to be known after that.” Y/N felt her face heat up in embarrassment. 

“I’ve done it for over half my life,” she laughed nervously. “It’s no big deal for me at all.” Ron looked at her in disbelief. Hermione was smiling smugly at her and looked almost...proud. 

“Are you kidding?” Ron smacked his hands on the table, but not loud enough to draw attention.“Y/N, that’s even cooler. It’s like you’re the only one who can counter Draco Malfoy. That’s either bloody hilarious or the coolest damned thing I’ve ever seen or heard!” She laughed and preened under the newfound attention. 

“You’re too kind,” she beamed. “Don’t worry, guys, if he was ever rude to you before, he won’t have the gaul to be now.” She inwardly decreed it as her job to make sure that Draco didn’t hurt anyone she had a love or care for. If she could remove any negativity from someone’s life, regardless of if she knew them or not, she was going to prove herself. Not to anyone else. She was going to prove to herself that she wasn’t a “filthy mudblood,” and that she was capable, if not, more capable. 

“We’re delighted to have you on our side, Y/N,” Hermione chuckled. She was rather intelligent as well, and Y/N knew they would grow to be incredibly great friends. She smiled in return and nodded. 

“As am I,” she replied brightly. Now, being a student at Hogwarts didn’t seem near as harboring as it did before. Suddenly, it felt as if magic was already happening. 


	2. The Letter in the Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco means it. He really does.

It was time to return to Hogwarts for Y/N’s third year. After tagging along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry her first and second years, she was more than ready to entangle in her third. Their engagements in the Sorcerer’s Stone and the Chamber of Secrets had caused her to have high hopes in yet another adventurous approach. 

Her father was taking her to the 9 ¾ platform. It was the first time he had decided to leave the house since her mother was diagnosed. It was out of her mother’s command, of course. However, Y/N knew her father was uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to stay home with his wife. Y/N didn’t blame him. She wanted to stay with her mother for as long as the universe would let her. 

“Well, doll,” her father turned to her, and Y/N saw just how dark the circles under his eyes had gotten. “I’ll accompany you to the other side for a moment, then I best be off. Your mother will need me home as soon as possible.” Y/N nodded and gripped her bag tighter. 

“I’ll go first,” she sighed. She ran forward and skimmed straight through the wall. The sight as soon as she ran through would never get old. She admired the lovely Hogwarts Express and the many witches and wizards that were packed into the loading area. Seconds later her father appeared beside her. 

“Ah,” he breathed. “I miss boarding this train. I’ll never forget how excited I used to get when it would be time to return. I do hope you enjoy it there, my dear.” Y/N smiled at her father and nodded graciously. 

“When you’re friends with Harry Potter,” Y/N grinned and nudged her father playfully, “Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley? How could you ever be bored of the place?” Her father hummed in delight and stared longingly at the head of the train. 

“And what of that Malfoy boy you used to be close with as a child?” he asked curiously. “Draco, I believe?” Y/N sighed and turned hesitantly toward her father. 

“As much as it pains me to declare so,” she began quietly, “he hasn’t changed a bit. He’s still bloody rude. And inconsiderate. Dare I say worse than before.” Her father frowned in sympathy and patted her shoulder. 

“Apologies, my light,” he said lightly. “I know how terribly close you once were. I remember the fight you two had. I do hope that maybe you can patch the wound, if you catch my drift?” Y/N huffed a chuckle and smiled solemnly. 

“I tried, Dad,” she replied sadly. “Our first year, he insulted my pride and my family. Even mother. He knew her condition had...worsened. Yet he still tainted her image and mine. So, I gave him a flurry of bitterness.” Her father laughed and patted her shoulder once again. 

“As long as you made an effort,” he declared, “he was surely the damned fool. Pardon my language.” Y/N laughed and looked to her father once more. 

“I believe this is our ‘see you later’ bidding,” Y/N rocked on her heels. Her father pursed his lips and pulled Y/N into a tight hug. 

“Be safe, now, charm,” he stroked her hair softly as he mused. “Your mother will surely have a fit if you are sent home for breaking the nose of a Malfoy.” Y/N laughed loudly and squeezed her father tighter. 

“Tell mother I love her,” Y/N informed him. “I know I told her that the bare minimum of a million times this morning, but please tell her.” He nodded against her and patted her head. 

“I promise, Y/N,” he whispered. “I’ll see you soon, star. Go find your friends!” Y/N pulled away and waved to her father as she surfed the crowd to find her companions. 

Finding Ron and the rest of the Weasleys was no issue at all. However, before she could reach them, she was halted by none other than Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she set her bag on the ground. Just in case she needed to give him a bloody nose, is all. 

“Y/N,” Draco smiled lightly. “Hi, I see you’re about to board.” She nodded as she kept her face stone solid and tapped her foot impatiently. 

“I was on my way to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione first,” Y/N stated coldly. Draco nodded and swallowed harshly. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally spoke. 

“I know Weasley is right there,” Draco informed her. “I believe I saw Granger enter a few moments ago, and I’m sorry, but I have no clue where Potter is.” Y/N scoffed and leaned her weight to her right. 

“That’s surprising, I thought you were so stuck up Harry’s arse that you’d always knew where he was. Bloody hell, you function like The Marauder’s Map,” Y/N bit at him. Draco sighed and closed his eyes in what looked like exasperation. 

“I know you think I hate Potter just because he denied a friendship with me, Y/N, but that’s far from the reason why. Typically, I’d just ignore their existence, not stalk them like they were my prey,” Draco spat as if he were disgusted with the association of stalking anyone. “I follow him so closely because he’s...Merlin. Because...”

“Spit it out, Draco, are you illiterate?”

“It’s because he’s close to you! I don’t like it, I bloody well hate it!” Draco exclaimed. Y/N felt her eyes widen in surprise and she relaxed her body. It almost didn’t make any sense. 

“But,” Y/N protested quietly, “but you always insult me. And belittle me. And you even tend to use me. It makes no sense, Draco.” He sighed and hesitantly stepped closer to her. 

“Y/N, I miss our friendship,” he admitted. “I was cruel and foolish.” Y/N felt her face harden as she shook her head. 

“I’m not falling for this again, Malfoy,” she bristled. “Have a nice trip, I bid you farewell.” She picked up her things and stormed off. Draco called after her, but to no avail. She was determined to make it to her friends. If she had to come across Malfoy one more time and endure his games, she would surely combust. 

When Y/N made it to Ron, he was already looking at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

“Did Malfoy try to be a prick yet again?” he asked tiredly. Y/N shook her head with a small smile and shifted her weight. 

“No, I stopped him before he could start,” she scoffed. Ron raised a brow and nodded slowly in confusion. 

“That’s odd,” he spoke lowly. “I figured you had just insulted his pride or something of the sort, considering he’s looking after you like he’s a lost puppy right now.” She turned quickly at his remark and made eye contact with Draco, whose face was pulled into a heart wrenching frown. 

He was playing with a stray string at the bottom of his sweater while fixing her with an expression that would make even his own father believe he had gone soft. Y/N looked at him in confusion until she was pulled out of her stupor by Hermione gracing her with a searing hug. She came to and squeezed Hermione tightly. 

“Y/N!” Hermione shouted happily. “I feel like it’s been ages! It’s wonderful to see you again.” Y/N felt as if her cheeks were ripping from smiling so hard. 

“Hermione, stars, I’ve missed you guys so much! You, especially. I have so much to tell you!” she replied with just as much fervor in her voice. They pulled apart and Hermione took the sight of Y/N in. She had grown a lot. 

“Merlin, your hair is beautiful,” Hermione nearly whispered. “Not that it wasn’t before, but...it looks even more enticing now that you’ve grown.” Y/N smiled abashedly and thanked her. 

“Yours is a sight to behold as well, Hermione,” she mused. “We’ve all grown tremendously, haven’t we?” Ron and Hermione nodded rapidly and laughed together. Before anyone could say anything further, the fourth member of their party came barreling toward them. 

“Harry!” Y/N shouted as they all ran toward him to engulf him in a hug. They were all chattering about how excited they were to see one another when Y/N turned and saw Draco still looking at them. He fixed her with yet another sad look and mouthed “I meant it.” Y/N kept her expression blank, but she felt her heart leap just the slightest bit. 

Later, they all boarded the train. Y/N and her three companions sat in a booth together and talked about anything and everything. She started laughing at one point and felt something poke her in her side from her pocket. She plucked it out, only to find that it was a letter. Careful not to draw attention, she opened it quietly and began reading it through. 

_Dear Y/N,_

_ I know that you think I’m an awful person; I don’t blame you in the slightest. I just supposed that if I wrote to you like we used to as kids when one of us were grounded would be the way to let you know that my intentions truly are pure. Please take your time to absorb this and understand that I mean it. That’s all I ask. You don’t have to forgive me or befriend me, just please comprehend it.  _

_ When I asked you how your mother was during our first year, I meant no harm whatsoever. I was genuinely curious, but I was still young and mischievous and had no idea how to converse with my peers without being a nuisance. It is serves as no excuse, but that is my explanation.  _

_ During our second year, when I kept calling you a “filthy little mudblood,” I admit it was to gain your attention. Even if it meant that you would yell at me in retaliation, it was a response nonetheless. It reminded me of our youth.  _

_ Now, I plenty assure you that I have no ill intent. I miss being around you, and hearing your jokes. I miss your kindness. I miss your boldness. I miss having your company. I just miss you. I miss our companionship. So, I would be delighted to “rekindle” our past friendship, wouldn’t you? Alliance be damned. Everything be damned.  _

_ I miss you, Y/N.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Draco L. Malfoy  _

“Is that from Draco?” Hermione, who was sat beside her, asked quietly. Harry and Ron were paying no attention, so she hesitantly nodded andfolded the letter back into its original form. 

“Yes,” she sighed, “yes, it is. I think he’s really trying, Hermione. I think he’s being serious.” Hermione huffed out a laugh and raised a brow. 

“Well, obviously,” she replied. “So, what’re you going to do about it? For Merlin’s sake, Y/N, the poor boy’s resorted to sending love letters into your coat pockets.” Y/N laughed and nodded. 

“Do you think I can trust him, Hermione?” she asked. Hermione pursed her lips into a tight smile and tilted her head. She nodded softly and chuckled. 

“I really do,” Hermione spoke in a near-whisper. “It’s hard for me to admit I’ll be honest. However, I believe he means it.” Y/N felt her heart give that same small leap that it did before at that moment, and she could feel the beginnings of a smile cracking upon her face. 

“What are you two girls gossiping about?” Ron asked as he leaned on his elbows, which were perched on the table of their booth. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Well, Ronald,” Hermione began as Y/N snorted, “we were talking about how much fun we’re going to have whilst we tease you two for your developing voices this year.” Harry and Ron both scoffed in shock and Y/N laughed loudly. 

Perhaps third year was going to be just as amazing as she’d hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO DID IT SUCK


End file.
